Fairytail Love Triangle LokexLucyxGray
by kalenwyvern
Summary: Gray felt it hard to express his feelings for Lucy and was jealous of Loke because he can express it directly. But when Lucy's ex-fiancee Jared Jurener  arranged by his father  comes to take her back with her because he's fallen madly inlove with her..
1. Chapter 1

**sorry guys if this is bad. anyway we have a love triangle here. lokexlucyxgray. :" i don't own fairytail. ugh, i wish i do. D:**

**Chapter 1**

It was a very nice morning and Lucy Heartfilia just got out from her bathroom. She seemed happy and recalled that Natsu picked a very easy job for her. She should be able to cover up her rent for 100,000 jewels. She finished dressing herself up and went out from her apartment.

(At the guild)

"Hi Lucy! What's with the smile?", Mirajane asked.

"Oh nothing Mira, I just think it'll be a wonderful day today."

Mira was eyeing Gray then turned to Lucy.

"Have you no boyfriend yet Lucy-chan? " the white haired mage giggled.

"Err, as much as I wanted to, I'm really busy and I think that can wait till I find the man who will never let me go." She blushed a little.

"What do you think of Gray then Lucy? Does he spark your interests?"

"Gray?" Lucy spewed the strawberry juice she was drinking. "What's up with you Mira asking me about Gray all of a sudden?"

"Well, you'll never know Lucy, I think you make a good couple."

"Shhhh!" Lucy put her palm on Mira's mouth. "Juvia will kill me!"

She looked at Juvia. Juvia looked at Lucy in a murderous way. "Juvia loves Gray-sama." She threatened and grinned.

"Oh I'm sorry Lucy. But I really think you do make a good couple."

Lucy blushed as she looked at Gray.

_"Me and Gray? Impossible! What is Mira-chan thinking! He's just a friend. He's an important friend and he looks at me like a friend. Nothing at all!"_

She slopped her body and the glow on her face disappeared. She then remembered her job and went out. Still bothered about Mirajane's expectations.

(back at the guild)

"For how long Gray?", Mira asked.

"I don't want her to be sad. If only she has feelings for me ." Gray said.

"But you can tell her!"

"Not now Mira. Besides we're just getting closer and closer these past few days. I don't want to stress her. "

"Whatever!"

(while at cherry town)

"You look bothered Lucy. Your face is weird. " Happy teased her.

"Shut up. I'm just tired walking."

"But we just got out from the train" Natsu wondered.

"Err, both of you are annoying."

Natsu and Happy giggled.

Suddenly Loke appeared from nowhere then suddenly carried Lucy in bridal style. Lucy was so angry and refused but she couldn't do anything since Loke's grip of her body was so tight.

"Hi princess. I'll carry you. " Loke flashed a very handsome smile.

Lucy just pouted and told him he shouldn't be doing that all of a sudden.

"You're soooooo together!" Happy teased them.

"Put me down Loke!" Lucy tried to but she can't overpower Loke's manly body.

(back at the guild)

"What's up Gray!" Erza just came back.

"Nothing. I'm just bored."

"Where's Lucy and Natsu?"

"They went out for a mission."

"They left you?"

"No. They want me to come with them but they told me I should rest since I just came back from my mission."

"Oh I see. Gray you don't really look bored, you look so sad. Tell me." Erza demanded and pulled out her sword. "Those guys aren't dating are they?"

"Dating?" Gray was taken a back. "What?"

"Gray you're silent but I know you have feelings for—"

Before Erza could say anything, Natsu barged the door and Loke was carrying Lucy. She was badly injured and was bitten by a poisonous snake.

"Lucy!" Gray and Erza flew to her side. The armoured mage carried her and let her sit up straight.

"What happened?"

"It's my fault Erza! I wasn't able to protect my princess!"

"Hush Loke, you protected me okay? I just protected you back. " Lucy said while looking at Loke who was now shedding tears.

Suddenly the part where Lucy was bitten (Neck) suddenly glowed in purple light and strange markings were spreading throughout her neck up to her left eye. She felt like she's going to faint.

"How can you not protect her!" Gray was so angry and was about to punch Loke when Erza stopped him.

"This is not the time. Lucy needs to be taken to Poluchska."

Gray snatched Lucy and carried her looking at the sad Loke.

_"It's my fault. I love Lucy and yet this happened! I let this happen!"_

Loke blamed himself. He tried to fight his tears back and followed Erza and the rest to accompany Lucy to Poluchska.

While on the way Natsu approached Loke and patted his shoulder comforting Loke a little bit.

"It's not you fault. It's my fault for picking the job. "

"No Natsu. I promised her nothing would ever happen to her. I failed."

(Inside Poluchska's house)

"God you people! Why are you here! I hate people here! Get out!" Poluchska shouted at them while the three are blaming each other. Erza clenched her fist and said that they're not of any help. She punched the three out the house and shut the door.

"Will she be alright? " Erza is worried.

"This is bad. Good thing you brought her here. I might have some—ahh, here it is. She needs to rest for a few days. The poison is strong. It renders her body powerless. I advise she shouldn't go for a mission in awhile."

Lucy woke up and found Gray and Loke by her side. She was about to get out from bed but she felt pain. Her knees were shaking. She tried to walk but she stumbled waking the two who were sleeping. Gray rushed to her side before Loke who was still very sad to what had happened.

"What happened? I can't walk. " Lucy began to look sad.

"You're going to be just fine Luce, I'm here."

"So am I" Loke protested. "My princess, I love you so much. You shouldn't be standing. I will carry you back." He said and carried Lucy to her bed.

Gray was shocked and at the same time jealous because Loke can directly tell Lucy about his feelings. He's a total loser compared to the lion spirit. He clenched his fist and walked out the room leaving Lucy and Loke alone together.

"Where's Natsu and Erza?" she asked.

"They're on a mission. You can't still go on a mission Lu, you need to rest. They want to cover up your rent while you're resting. You don't need to worry. "

"I'm so sorry. It's all happening because of me! I'm such a reckless idiot."

"No, the fault is mine. I let this happen to you." Loke trembled and winced.

"Loke! You need to go back! You're going to drain your magic if you still insist on staying here!"

"But Lu, you need me! And…."

"Forced gate closure!"

Lucy forced him to go back because he looks really drained.

Loke was back in the spirit world. He bit his lip. "…and I need you..Lucy"

Erza, Natsu and Happy were back.

"What's taken you so long you fire head?"

"I can see you're so bad at caring for Lucy you nudist!"

"Take that back you empty headed pink haired fire drool!"

"I'll crush your face you perverted ice mage!"

Lucy laughed as they began to fight. Erza sat down beside her bed and hugged her.

"I was so worried Luce, Are you alright now? "

"Yes, thanks Erza. I'm sorry if you have to cover up my rent. I'm so weak!"

"No need to stress about that. You're my friend Lucy. "

"But…"

"No buts Lucy. We're all here for you. " Happy smiled.

Natsu and Gray stopped fighting and smiled at her. Erza stood up and told her that Gray would be caring for her. She and Natsu are going to a mission again.

"But you just got back. You need to rest!" Lucy said

"It's not a very hard mission. After all master Makarov pleaded that we should be doing this mission since it concerns our guild. We'll be back soon Lu." Erza said as she patted Gray's shoulder.

"And Gray, take care of her."

He was now alone with the blonde hair mage. He sat beside her bed. He saw the sad look on Lucy's face. It wrecked his heart to see her in pain and suffering.

"Look here Lu, they're doing it for you. You don't need to be sad. We all care for you."

"Thanks.."

"You need to rest. I'll tuck you to sleep."

"I'm sorry if worried you so much."

"Lucy, that's alright. You need to rest."

There was a moment of silence.

"Lucy, can I ask you something? "

"What is it Gray?"

Gray was nervous and he blushed. "What do you like in a boy? I mean…uhmm..what is your ideal boyfriend..?"

Lucy blushed and remembered what Mira said. This can't be happening! It's all happening so fast! Gray is now asking her! She's so nervous and her heart began to beat fast.

"Ah,,err…I like it when the boy is caring…let's see..hmm..sweet. He's honest, nice and kind. He will never let me go, accepts me who I am. loves me with all his heart and soul." She can't take the sensation anymore. Her faced was so red.

Gray then tucked her to bed. He promised that he'll always be there if ever she feels pain. He blushed when he heard Lucy's ideal boyfriend.

Minutes later, Lucy was now asleep. He gazed at her beautiful face. He felt her presence so graceful and warm. He wished that he could hug her. He wished that he can be just like Loke when it comes to showing his feelings.

(back in the spirit world.)

Loke was watching Gray put Lucy to sleep. He gritted his teeth and then forced the gate to open. He was now back to the human world. He told Gray that they needed to talk.

They went outside. Loke was in a deep silence. He then told Gray.

"I love her. I know that you guys see me as a womanizer, but when I saw her..it all changed! I love her so much! I love her! I know I'm weak to defend her! But I can give my life to her! She's my every thing! I know that she only sees my feelings as a joke but still I will always love her!"

Gray was dumbfounded. What a very straightforward guy!

"Look here Gray. The way you look at her, touch her, talk to her, I know you like her. I know that you have feelings for her.."

"What if I really have feelings for her Loke? What if I like…no…love her? What will you do?"

"I'll win her heart Gray." He challenged him. "I will"


	2. Chapter 2

******CHAPTER 2**

"Seriously, humans are so annoying!", Poluchska angrily dropped the cup on the table.

Lucy got up early. She's feeling well now. She went back to the guild and was welcomed by everybody.

"Oh lucy! You're back!", Elfman, Jet and Droy exclaimed.

"How's your wound Lucy-chan?", Mirajane asked while mixing a fruit drink for her.

"I'm fine Mira. Glad to see you all!"

"Oh I heard Gray and Loke were looking after her. SHE SOOOO LIKES THEM!" Happy blurted out. The whole guild looked at Gray.

Gray spewed his drink and blushed. Juvia is now preparing a water lock attack at Lucy.

"Hey you nudist, you like Lucy? Haha" Natsu laughed

"Why you little fire of stink!"

They fight and fight until Gray knocked Erza's drink spilling it on her skirt. Erza turned red hot in anger and was about to stand up when she accidentally kicked the glass which was knocked on the ground causing it to land on Mira jane's dress.

"Why you! Just because your skirt was stained doesn't mean you're staining mine!"Mira transformed herself into a demon and she and Erza fight.

The whole guild were in a ruckus everyone fighting each other. Loke suddenly appeared and put her shoulder around Lucy causing everybody to stop and look at them.

"How's my princess doing? I've come to check on you. I missed you."

"Err, Loke you're so close!" Lucy turned red.

Gray's face darkened and stopped fighting Natsu. He sat down crossing his arms.

"Why you nudist! We're not done yet!" Natsu shouted. Erza then punched him on the face.

"My princess, what do you want? Anything?"

"Loke I'm fine. Thank you!"

The whole guild was watching them. Lucy was now feeling awkward and nervous. Her heart beat nonstop as Happy was looking and grinning at them. The whole guild cheered and teased them saying they were a couple. Gray's face even got darker and darker. Juvia noticed it and was heatbroken. She knew all along that her Gray-sama loves Lucy Heartfilia. Although Lucy didn't know about it.

Gray stood and approached Mirajane at the counter. He felt pain in his chest. Mira-chan felt pity for him while the guild was still cheering for Lucy and Loke together.

"Gray! Why don't you just tell her!"

"I can't! She just sees me as a friend…an important friend." Gray's chest was now so painful.

"If you don't do anything, Lucy might fall for Loke!"

Gray punched the table. Everyone stopped and looked at him as he ran away. Lucy saw the sadness in his face and was clueless as to what's going on.

Loke held Lucy tightly in his arms bending over her and kissing her forehead. She blushed and the whole guild started teasing them again.

"What's wrong with that nudist." Natsu wondered.

"You're so slow Natsu." Erza said.

Natsu crossed his arms while Happy was giggling.

"This is exciting. They sooooo like her!"

Lucy and Loke walked together. She smelled him and she thinks his fragrance was manly and nice. Loke stopped and faced her.

"Lucy…" he grabbed her left hand.

Lucy's eyes widened. Her jaw dropped and she was now red hot.

"Seriously, is that another pick up line to pick up girls?" Lucy released her hand from his grip.

"No..you're wrong." Loke can't look Lucy in the eyes. He turned away from her blushing a bit. "No. You're wrong Luce."

"What?...I don't understand.."

Loke vanished. Lucy was left alone by herself. She walked inside her apartment. She sat down and watch her hand which Loke grabbed. She felt that her heart leaped. Suddenly she noticed she was not alone in her apartment.

"YO!" Gray grabbed her shoulder. Shocks electrocuted her. She turned her head finding Gray standing there half nude.

"AND WHO TOLD YOU TO STRIP!"

"gahhhh! I didn't know! Sorry!"

"It's okay. So..err..why are you here?"

"I just want to see if you're alright."

"I'm fine Gray, thanks! Would you like a drink? "

"No..I should be going now." Gray went out without even looking at her.

Lucy wondered why this day seemed so weird. Gray and Loke were acting so weird. She just sighed and sat for awhile. She got angry thinking that all the people are leaving her without even saying goodbye. _"Damn both of them!"_ Later she fell asleep.

The guild was again in the middle of fighting when Lucy entered it. She sat down with Levy and the group. Levy was now impatient about the novel she's been writing. The blonde mage's mind was now nowhere. She was looking for Gray but couldn't find him anywhere.

"If you're looking for him, he's on a mission." , Erza said as she joined her in the table.

Lucy blushed. "Ugh, no."

"Really Lucy?" Erza's eyes pierced through her.

"Hey Lucy! Let's do a job!", Natsu and Happy entered the guild.

"I think I'll pass for now. I just received a letter from the Jurener family."

"Jurener? Is that a food? "

"You're an idiot Natsu." Happy said

"My father's partner in his business, he wants me to marry their only son Jared."

"What the—"

"I thought you cut ties with your father?" Erza was shocked.

"I did, but it seems Jared really likes me. I have to do something about it or the guild would be in trouble again."

"We will go with you!" Erza and Natsu both exclaimed.

"No, it's my duty. You don't need to. Thanks anyway. "

"Just be careful."

"I will." Lucy left Fairytail and headed back to her own home. The Heartfilia Mansion.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Lucy was so tired walking. It seemed like her feet wants to go back to the guild but her mind tells her she should be fixing her own problem. She was wondering if Gray was alright.

"Lucy you idiot! Why are you thinking about Gray!" Lucy sighed. She felt the beads of sweat on her forehead.

(spirit world)

"Tch, like she will have a boyfriend" Aquarius grinned

"Shut up you fish. Her nice body is the best!" Taurus said

"Who's the fish here you cow?"

"Why? You're mad at me woman? I'm going to fry you up!"

"Really? I will milk you you fat arsed pervert!"

Suddenly they stopped fighting as Loke walked in the council room with his gloomy face on and with rain clouds above his head.

"He's creepy."

"I wonder what happened to him"

The zodiac spirits whispered with each other.

Loke looked at them fiercely and they all gathered in the corner. "…he sure is mad!"

He place his hand under his chin and sighed. His face expression changed and he looked tiresome and wasted. Then he dropped his head.

"oi..oi." Taurus told himself

Suddenly Loke got up and clench his fist and said out loud "Fight! I don't care if ever that pervert is in love with her!" "I am handsome! I have the sex appeal that girls are dying for!"

The spirits stopped and were so flabbergasted. Minutes of silence passed. Loke realized they were looking at him. He was embarrassed but he acted coolly and pushed his sunglasses.

"Are you sure he's alright?"Aries whispered to virgo

"Leo is acting weird. Must have been a side effect of over staying in Lucy-hime's world."

"That man is weird"

Aquarius nodded then she spotted Scorpio. "Honey let's have a date!" They left and she looked back at Taurus and grinned.

"You stinky fish!"

(Back to Lucy)

After putting some flowers at her mother's grave, she entered the mansion. Her maids were happy and they surrounded her, praised her and told her how much they missed her. Lucy was so glad to meet them again. Her heart suddenly dropped when she saw the cold expression standing right in front of her. Jared Jurener!

Jared is a mage. He can control things (but not living things). He has a well built body, tall in height, and yes, very handsome. Although he's cool, Lucy already erased him out from her boyfriends list. They met when they were little and now they met again. She knows Jared is evil. Almost all their fortune was from the Jurener family's evil deeds.

"Welcome back Lucy! You're so grown up." He smiled

"So are you." She forced a smile on her face

The maids left them alone inside the dining hall. Delicious food were served and she was face-to-face with Jared. She's been observing every curve of his face. He is attractive. Very attractive! She watched how he moved his lips while eating. She snapped out of it when Jared began to talk.

"I'm sure that you're excited for our wedding."

"huh? Who are you to decide for me?"

"Well, you are at my mercy now. I have your father's neck you know" his lips began to form into an evil grin

"W-what!" she stood up from her seat.

"His business is going down. He owes me everything. If it weren't for me, he would be so poor right now."

"But you're blackmailing him!"

"Well to tell you the truth, he sold you as a pay back for every good things I have done to Heartfilia Kozern. You should be thankful!"

"that bastard" thought Lucy.

"So why are you here in HIS mansion? "

"Lucy my darling! Why? Is it bad for me to be here?"

Lucy bit her lips. The door opened and Mr. Heartfilia entered. She was taken a aback.

"My dear daughter, if you don't agree with me right now Fairytail would be destroyed."

"You're forgetting something father! Remember that we wiped out all the bastards from Phantom Lord!"

"Let's think about what might the council do to your guild. Suspend…or even disband it I presume. " his father said as he stroke his chin

"W-What council?" "You don't mean the Magic Council? You can't!"

"I own the Magic Council Lucy! I own them!" Jared burst into laughter. It filled the hall and Lucy suddenly dropped herself on the ground.

Gray just came back. While on the way, he suddenly sensed danger. He thought about Lucy and wondered if she's alright.

"She has Natsu and Erza, she's fine." Gray smiled.

(inside Lucy's room)

Lucy, still shocked, felt her body stiffened. She became numb and at a messy mental state now. She stared blankly at the wall like some crazy idiot. Tears suddenly raced down her cheeks. All the good memories about Fairytail, her dreams, all gone, crushed by her father and that idiot Jared. She was now lost in her thoughts. She embraced herself, she felt cold and she remembered Gray.

(inside Mr. Heartfilia's study room)

"I didn't know this could be easier." He said clasping his hands.

"Her expression was so cute, no wonder, I've fallen for her since we were kids. She's all mine now." Jared nodded at him.

"What shall I do now about the guild Fairytail?"

"If ever they interfere, I'll let Siegrain do the whole thing. They'll regret that they ever lived in this world." Jared said and left the room.

(Siegrain's room)

"Master, are you serious about the deal with the Jurener?", Ultear asked.

"Yes, of course, after all, I want Fairytail to be crushed."

"But you're letting yourself be controlled by some idiot!"

"No Ultear, I'm not the one, he's an idiot." Siegrain laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"What did you say?" Gray grabbed Natsu by his scarf. "She is alone?"

"Calm down Gray! Shut up!" Erza said

"What if something happens? Huh? I can't forgive myself!"

"I said shut up!" Erza's face began to dim. "It's not like we don't have a choice!"

"But Erza! Her father is dangerous!"

"Gray, I understand you…." Natsu was about to say something when Gray punched him. He was knocked down.

"How can you let this happen? Huh? I thought you were good friends?"

"Gray!" Natsu shouted.

Erza slapped Gray. He's now back to his senses. His fists were clenched and he's sweating heavily. He then sat down and stroke his hair.

"We're not capable entering her private life!"

"Erza!..." He bit his lip. Natsu stood up and looked at him. For a moment, there's a big pause.

"Let's go!"

Both ran out from the guild while Erza thought to herself _"such useless idiots. Going there without even thinking! I'm outta here too!"_

"Ne..Gray-sama really loves Lucy." Juvia sat down at the counter as tears flow down her cheeks. Mirajane comforted her.

"Juvia, you'll find a man that is better than Gray, I assure you."

(back at the Heartfilia mansion)

Anna and Elizabeth, Lucy's personal maids were at her door.

"Mistress! You need to eat!" They called Lucy and knocked.

There's no answer..

"What're we going to do?" Anna is confused. Lucy's been inside the room for almost 2 days. She have not eaten anything.

"I don't know Anna..I really understand her situation."

"Ugh, enough of it. You're melodramatic. You're reading lotsa romantic books and that's what you get."

"But it's true. It must be nice to be rich, but there are perks."

"Like what?"

"Like being forced to marry someone you don't like for money."

The two maids looked at each other and pitied Lucy.

They were interrupted by Jared and asked them to leave.

He entered her room without even knocking using his magic. He found her lying on the floor with her keys in her hand.

"I told you princess you can't summon anyone here when you're inside. You see I put a barrier so you can't use magic. "

Lucy lifted her head and just grinned at him. Her eyes met Jared's eyes. She couldn't move her body.

"You're killing yourself my dear wife."

"I-I'm not your future wife you moron!"

Lucy passed out. She's exhausted due to the barrier. She was carried by Jared to her bed. He looked at her with obsession in his eyes.

"_You left me Lucy. For that loser guild! I can't forgive them for stealing you from me! You're mine!"_

(spirit world)

"shit! I can't come Lucy! Why can't I open the gate!" Loke's having a hard time opening the gate. He entirely knew what was happening. He can't do anything. He tried many times but failed to do so. He pitied himself.

"That bastard's going to pay! Lucy! Just wait for me! I'm going to save you!" he again tried one more time. He's now at his limit and he fell down on his knees. He punched the ground and covered his face with his hand. Such weakness!

"I fathom myself! I'm so weak!" his teeth gritted.

"I promised, I would be there whenever you're in trouble! I'm so useless!"

"DAMN IT!"

(Lucy POV)

What's wrong Lucy? Afraid again? Feel like running away again? It's dark! Where am I!

Her father appeared. "Lucy, you're not going to see them anymore."

LUCYYYYY! She opened her eyes. She's perspiring heavily. Her body is numb and she can't get up. Tik tok tik tok. Where's that sound? Where am i? am I dead? Is it all a dream?

(while inside the train)

"Geez Natsu you're pathetic!" Happy said.

"It's not my fault uhnn that I-I can't ughhh" Natsu was about to vomit.

Erza punched him and put him to sleep. "You idiot."

Gray was not in the mood to laugh at Happy and Natsu pun, nor Erza punching Natsu. His thoughts were far away. He thought of Lucy. He thought about how happy he was back then when Lucy joined Fairytail.

"_I'm coming Luce."_

(Siegrain's room)

"Master, it seems that the fairies were on their way to Heartfilia Mansion. Shall I disguise as Zalty?"

"Do as you please Ultear."

"Yes master!"

(back at the guild)

"Master Makarov!" Mirajane said as the little old man sat down on the counter.

"It's silent here. I wonder why." He looked around but he found no trace of Natsu, Happy, Gray, Lucy and Erza.

"They went to get back Lucy."

"Such reckless idiots, youths of these days, they're not thinking enough!"

"Master misses his youthful days eh?" Mirajane smiled

"I wish I am young. " he nodded and smiled back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"I'm sure Loki is there to save her. I hate that bastard but I have no choice but to rely on him." Gray comforted himself a little bit.

As the train stopped at Harageon, Natsu became alive again. "It stopped!"

The sky is cloudy. It seemed that the situation suited this day. While on the train all Gray can think about is Lucy being tortured and bludgeoned. They went up a mountain with a carriage controlled by Erza's power. Finally they're inside the Heartfilia garden which is a vast valley owned by the Kozern. It started raining a little bit. The carriage passed every road and one could hear and tell they're in a hurry. Stones were unforgivably crashed by the carriage's wheels. The wet ground could be heard clearly. The rain began to pour heavily and Erza didn't even mind it. Natsu after being relieved from the first motion sickness he had with the train was now back again curling himself and Happy couldn't help it but to scold him and tell him he's pathetic.

"We're here!" Erza told them.

Gray can sense that there's someone waiting for them inside. No, not Lucy, but someone. Its presence reminded him of a certain someone back in Galuna Island. They opened the huge front door. Certainly maids should be there to attend to them but all are quiet saved the creaky sounds of the door. Their shadows accumulated the wide hall of the mansion. Erza's armor clanged and their footsteps invaded the silence.

"Lucy?" Gray called out.

"LUCY!" Natsu impatiently shouted.

"Hush! There's someone!" Erza said. "Who's there?"

An old little man came out. He was wearing a robe. He stopped right in front of them. Suddenly one of the pillars crumbled and almost hit the three but they quickly got away from it.

"I see." The man mockingly said. "It's the fairies..again."

"Wha…it's the old geezer from Galuna!" Natsu said.

The old man laughed hard. Zalty was so amused by Natsu's expression. He could tell that he's fired up already.

"I'll take it from here. You both find Lucy! We have still an unfinished battle."

"Are you sure Natsu?"

"Yes Erza! Go!"

Gray and Erza hurried inside and Zalty tried to stop them but Natsu was just in time to prevent him from doing so. They passed the wide visitor's hall and were now inside the dining room. Candles suddenly lit and the room was bright. They both looked around and Jared came out.

"Let's see what you can do for Lucy." Jared smiled. He controlled the huge dining table and threw it at them but Erza blocked it using her Giant's armor.

"Titania! As expected!"

Erza have her five swords attack Jared but he stopped it reflecting the attack towards Erza. Gray used his Ice Make Lance and froze Jared's hands but he broke free and used the ice shards to attack Gray.

"Poor Lucy! My darling! What was she thinking! These guys are so weak! What a shame!"

"You-you're Lucy's fiancée?" Gray's eyes widened.

Jared grinned. "Yes. I'm her future husband." He chuckled.

"I'm not going to hand Lucy to you!"

"Oh I already have Lucy you fairy butts. To tell you the truth, she wants me to be his husband."

Gray attacked him using his Ice Make hammer but Lucy appeared in front of him and shielded Jared. Gray stopped and he was shocked. Erza looked at Lucy hard.

"Lucy!"

"You see, she's in love with me. " he hugged her from the back.

Gray looked at Lucy. Her eyes showed no emotion. Just like an effigy who lost its strings. _She is protecting the guy. Jared must have done something to her._

"Luce! What's wrong! Why are you doing it?"

She did not reply him. Her eyes pierced his heart. Is this the real Lucy?

(Lucy's POV)

_Gray! I'm so sorry..I don't want the guild to be disbanded! I'm so sorry! It's all my fault! I hope there will come a time that I could face you and all the people in fairytail again. I'm so sorry Gray! I don't like it but I can't do anything! I don't want to burden you guys!_

Jared prepared to attack him once more. Gray did not care. What's painful is that Lucy became a different person. He stood there waiting for Jared to kill him and Lucy to break free from her nightmare. He stood still biting his lip.

_Gray you idiot! Don't just stand there!_

Erza blocked the attack and was thrown against the wall.

"You idiot! Why are you just standing there! If you believe in Lucy don't you just stand there! She's at your front you idiot! Don't show her you're weak!"

Gray's body did not move. _Let the attack hit me! I want to feel pain._ He stood still.

"Gray! Hang yourself together!" "GRAYYY! YOU BASTARD! MOVE!" Erza is now in rage and tried to get up but her knees were badly hurt.

_I have to do something._

Jared was about to punch him when Lucy grabbed his arm. Gray got his senses back and looked at Lucy. Is she awake now? ..No

"Stop. We don't have the time to fight these idiots. We have a wedding to plan." She pulled out her Spirit Keys and tossed it in front of Gray. "And I really don't need these pieces of junk."

Tears came out from Gray's eyes. Erza punched the floor and stood up. This is not Lucy!

"As you wish my dear." Suddenly she and Jared disappeared leaving Gray on his knees and the keys in front of him.

The wall crumbled and broke and Natsu was lying on the ground.

"This bastard!" Natsu said as he wiped the blood oozing from his mouth.

"I'm sorry but we'll settle this battle later. My master is already gone. Perhaps you should leave them be now. You heard Miss Lucy." The old man vanished too.

"Oi! Come back here you disgusting old man!"

"Stop it Natsu! We can't do anything as of now! Lucy's in a difficult situation right now! She has no choice!"

Gray looked at Erza. "What do you mean she has no choice?"

"I trust her Gray. I can see through her eyes that she's still the same Lucy. She dropped the keys on purpose."

"How can you say that?"

"Loki. We need to talk to Loki, Gray. He knows why."

There was a glow of light and Loki appeared. He's panting and he looked exhausted.

"What happened Loki! Why did you not protect her!"Gray asked.

"I'm sorry, but I can't pass the gates when she was inside her room. It must've been the cause of a barrier that nullifies the use of magic. I tried to save her but the gates won't open." "I'm so useless. Forgive me!"

Erza shook her head, "No, it's not. No one's at fault. We all know Lucy. She loves Fairytail. There must be a reasonable explanation as to why she acted like that. She dropped her keys so that Loki can come out." "We need to believe in her."

(Jurener's Family Mansion)

"Good work Zalty!"

"Thanks Master!" Zalty replied Jared.

"Now those silly insects can't come any closer to my Lucy." He said as he looked at Lucy who was sitting beside the window lost deep in her thoughts.

_I'm so sorry Erza! Natsu! Happy! Loki!...Gray..and everyone!_


End file.
